


【玹悠】长期门票

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【玹悠】长期门票

-Jae  
歌曲结束，郑在玹坐在台下看着小舞台上的人走下台直到离开酒吧，也起身准备回家。  
选的路有点绕，但偶尔会遇到躲在角落里抽烟的那个人。有时借着月光或路灯尚能窥探一二那张化了夸张妆容的脸，但大多数时候只能看到火光一明一暗后掉到地上，剩下衣服摩擦和男人喘息的声音。  
郑在玹不确定对方是否认得他的脸。虽说是打过照面，但那个人的眼神从来只把他当成空气忽略过去，落在迎面朝他走来的人身上——每次都是不一样的人。发现了这样的事实，郑在玹困惑的同时，也多多少少生出了脱离轨道的念头。  
今天经过的时候又闻到了熟悉的味道。Omega从来不掩饰自己现在饱满多汁亟待采摘的状况，有时气味甚至比对面身为Alpha的人选还要热烈一些。  
当然也许，这次刚好出了点意外。  
“……滚开！”  
“……有什么关系……你不也很想要的吗……”  
只是多踏出了一步。郑在玹后来回想着。也不觉得是件坏事。

-Yu  
原本约上的那个被眼前这个年轻冲动的Alpha给打跑了。想想只是因为不肯戴套就莫名其妙被人按着打，约的Omega还站在一旁看热闹，中本悠太稍稍产生了那么一丁点歉意。  
搞不清楚状况的Alpha还小心翼翼地和自己保持距离，温柔地询问有没有事。  
当然有事啊，把正在发情的Omega的约炮对象打跑了不是事吗。中本悠太靠着墙休息，打量这个有点熟悉的年轻男孩。见的次数不少，离得这么近是第一次。  
味道挺好闻的……中本悠太越闻越觉得有些口干舌燥，离了墙，脚下一软就往Alpha怀里倒。  
“您还好吗？”对方有些惊慌地接住他，中本悠太甚至能听到耳朵贴着的胸口里心脏快速跳动的声音。  
“不好。”中本悠太勉强站直了身体，一手搭着对方的肩膀，一手往下摸着Alpha被顶得紧绷的地方，“你把一个Omega今晚的恋人打跑了，打算怎么赔偿？”  
“……附近有一间药店，里面有抑制剂，离这很近……”  
“不用买抑制剂，”中本悠太打断他的话，“对发情期的Omega来说什么都没用，”  
“Alpha才是最有效的抑制剂。”

-Jae  
发情的Omega毫不在意地挂在自己身上，自己只能半扶半拖着醉汉一样的人打车来到酒店，在前台怀疑的目光里匆匆开房拿钥匙，再拉着对方上了电梯。  
电梯门刚一关上，在狭窄空间里早已泛滥的甜蜜气味就缠上来。以往只是在远处观察的人抱着自己的腰，发着热的身体紧紧贴在胸口，因为情欲得不到纾解而皱起眉呼吸粗重，最后干脆张口咬在自己肩上，在衣服上留下一圈深深浅浅的印迹。  
郑在玹转过头做了个深呼吸，鼻腔里立刻涌进来Omega热切的邀请信号，伴随着耳边因为忍耐而痛苦的喘息声。  
带进房间再去找抑制剂，来得及。郑在玹不得不扶着像是随时会腿一软就摔倒的人，对方的汗水大概把里衣都浸透了，手上竟然还摸到了些许湿意。  
电梯顿了一下，打开门迎进来了别的客人。  
新的空气冲散了一些气味，郑在玹正松了口气，胸口就攀上来一双手，扯着领口胡乱地要解他的纽扣。纽扣没解开，指尖在胸口的游走反倒把郑在玹挑逗得心烦意乱。刚抓住作乱的手，靠在胸前的脑袋又哼哼叫着，灼热的鼻息和若有若无的亲吻落在颈间，丝毫不顾忌同电梯里频频投来的微妙视线。  
好不容易熬到了电梯门打开，郑在玹逃也似的扶着软绵绵的Omega出了电梯。

-Yu  
一根筋的Alpha费力地在架着自己走的时候还绷着神经避免碰到非礼勿摸的地方，即便电梯里顶着自己大腿的东西已经硬得可以直接扒了裤子插进去。  
中本悠太把大半个自己的重量靠在年轻能忍的Alpha身上，软着腿用脑袋里仅存的一点清醒意识在心里对限制动物本能欲望的绅士教育翻了个白眼。  
眼看着Omega在怀里发情还按兵不动甚至要给买抑制剂的Alpha，可以说是比Beta还要Beta了。  
没力气反抗意志坚定的Alpha，中本悠太被一路拖着扔到床上又盖好被子，眼睁睁看着还算合胃口的炮友跑出门还好心地给锁了房间。  
……从来没这么憋屈过，万万想不到自己还会沦落到发情期要靠自慰解决的地步。中本悠太把被子踢到一边，连内裤也脱了丢到床下，摸索着把手指插进已经黏糊糊的里面时恨恨地想。

-Jae  
虽然没真的见过Omega发情，但好歹也是有过一些心理准备的。  
——只不过郑在玹在这之前没料到发情到腿软的Omega的力气都是留给自慰用的。  
床上的人大张着腿，从阴茎到后穴的风光一览无遗，Omega分泌的粘稠液体早就把下面搞得一塌糊涂，而把手指插在里面胡乱搅动着的人努力地抬高腰往下滑，还是因为够不到敏感点泄气地啐了一口。  
被浓厚的甜蜜气味包裹的Alpha几乎要把手里的抑制剂紧握到变形。郑在玹正打算把抑制剂放到床头就走，床上的人却先一步把他叫住。  
“帮帮我……”平日里只是远观的人对着自己张开腿低声下气地请求，“发情真的很难受……”  
郑在玹刚走到床边，马上就被拉住了手腕，粘液混合着汗液蹭在手上，附带着嘴唇和舌尖的讨好，“求你了……你经常来看我演出的不是吗，还有在巷子里……”  
手心被湿热的软舌舔过，郑在玹反而被惊得退了一步，看着几乎要流出泪水的漂亮眼睛，张开嘴不知道该说什么好。  
那双眼睛盯着他思考了一会，又垂下去。  
“那你扶我去一下浴室吧，我想洗个澡。”  
几乎要被信息素熏到当机的郑在玹依言搀着Omega往浴室走，快到门口时身上的重量突然一倾，郑在玹听到门被锁上的声音，紧接着房间里就陷入一片黑暗，空调也停止运转，只剩下重新靠近过来的Omega的声音。  
“好了，”Omega抱着他，贴着他的耳朵，“这下你总跑不了了。”

-Yu  
磕磕绊绊把仿佛是被自己给强暴了的Alpha推到床上，中本悠太咬着牙动手脱下对方的裤子，手里握上勃起的阴茎时终于松了一口气。  
考虑到自己多少有些自私自利，中本悠太跨坐到对方身上，弯下腰吻着对方的脸，吻上嘴唇时含着下唇温柔地用舌尖舔弄，上身贴着对方的胸口，撅着湿哒哒的屁股蹭着底下的阴茎时从鼻腔里发出黏腻的哼声。  
察觉到身下的人逐渐放松下来，呼吸也慢慢变得粗重，中本悠太直起腰，抬高屁股，让穴口蹭着阴茎前端，把黏糊糊的液体也蹭在上面，手上解开了对方的衣服，贴着胸口游走，偶尔恶劣地揉着对方的乳头，听着对方突然一滞的呼吸低低地笑。  
“准备好了吗？”中本悠太弯腰亲着对方的肩膀和锁骨，一只手伸下去揉着对方挺立的阴茎，“要操我了哦。”  
不等对方有所反应，穴口对准阴茎毫不犹豫地坐了下去，瞬间得到巨大满足的快感冲击着中本悠太的四肢，中本悠太干脆趴在对方身上，感受着被塞满身体的餍足，不断地亲着对方的胸口，轻轻咬着乳头含在嘴里夸奖对方，“好舒服……你操别的Omega的时候，他们也会说很爽吗？”  
对方没有回答，中本悠太按下身侧对方想要抬起来的手，抬起屁股把阴茎吐出去，又重新慢慢坐下。每一次被碾过敏感点又被撑满后，中本悠太都能感觉到下面流出了热而黏稠的东西，甚至隐约还能听到身体里被搅弄的水声。  
赚到了。中本悠太撑着手臂，被黏液和精液弄得脏兮兮的屁股一上一下地动着，身体里绞紧了被自己拐到手的阴茎，像是要把身下的Alpha给榨干净，却又源源不断地流出热乎乎的液体来，顶到生殖腔的入口时身体甚至颤抖着射了出来。

-Jae  
射过一次后，身上的Omega喘着气趴在自己身上，郑在玹的阴茎还涨硬着塞在里面，但对方似乎无心管这种事，连动一下都懒得。  
似乎是认定了自己才是猎物一样。  
郑在玹抬起手握住对方的腰，注意到对方并没有多大反应，便把阴茎慢慢抽了出去，再转身把对方趴着压在床上。  
对方意识到情况变化挣扎着要下床，被郑在玹握着腰限制了行动，刚刚才得以稍稍闭上的穴口立刻又被阴茎撑开来，“发完情就要跑？”  
对方趴在枕头上用力摇着头，刚要求饶嘴里就被掰开塞进了自己的内裤，只能“唔唔”地叫着，直到肩膀被狠狠咬了一口后才呜咽着不敢再动。  
郑在玹把对方的腰抱高了些，挺着腰慢慢地在里面抽插着，试探着往里戳，在顶到生殖腔的入口时，原本认命地任由郑在玹操弄的人惊得一抖，似乎是意识到了郑在玹的目的，拼命地挣扎要脱离郑在玹的控制。  
郑在玹伸手压着对方的肩膀，摆动着腰用力地顶撞着深处的入口，在对方的抽噎里把阴茎前端卡进了生殖腔，精液也全都射在了里面。爽完后郑在玹才把蹭得满脸眼泪唾液的人翻过来仰躺在床上，看着微微有些鼓起的小腹想着被精液填满的话眼前的Omega会不会怀上孩子。

-JaeYu  
怀着歉疚的心理，郑在玹亲了亲脸上乱糟糟的中本悠太，小心地扯掉了嘴里的东西，在中本悠太扒着床边咳嗽的时候拍了拍他的背。  
缓过劲的中本悠太躺在床上敞开来，阴茎软趴趴地伏着，穴口吐出郑在玹的精液，床单上被浸出一小片水渍。  
“……还好吗？”郑在玹看不明白中本悠太的态度，挑挑拣拣问句不痛不痒的话。  
“还行，”中本悠太懒洋洋地抬起脚，踩在Alpha还没全软下去的阴茎上揉了揉，“还有力气下次给你表演。”

—精尽人亡的END—


End file.
